2013-02-03 - Enforcement of Mutant Survival
The night is dark, much of the artificial lights broken here except for the neon signs; even then some of their lines are out. It is biting cold again, a chilly wind and a bit of snow clinging to the ground. It is all dirty now, a disgusting mess of sludge from the stomping feet and whirling wheels of New Yorkers and their cars. Traffic is light right now, sometimes being about ten to thirty seconds before the next car or two comes driving past the little hole in the wall. It is a hole in the wall with an entrance that only the occult can see. As a result? Fantomex cannot see it. He knows it is there though. Dressed in white, he somehow doesn't stand out like a sore thumb as he squats on the edge of the building the occult bar is located in, inter-dimensional actually, as the building is literally empty. He is watching the door below, still and quiet. Blade frequents this little hole in the wall for several reasons. One, it's one of the few places he can go for a beer or two without being bothered by humans. And secondly, nobody looks at him any different for walking around with an arsenal on his person. However, the door that Fantomex is watching opens as the tall dhampir steps out. His motorcycle is parked about a block away, and he begins to stride down the sidewalk as if not concerned about the looks he's getting from the normals. Fantomex smoothly rises, and shifts his body to start dancing along the edge of the building. He moves at about a jogging pace as his feet move along the edge of the building without fear of slipping or falling off. He keeps an eye on Blade, knowing the danger the man presents. Diseased by the vampire virus, he fights it. Fantomex ironically knows a bit of what he is going through. As Blade gets within view of his bike, Fantomex picks up speed before he soon black flips off the building. A graceful movement, he bows his back perfectly as he spins his body to then land on his white booted feet four stories below. His knees bend to absorb the shock, one knee almost touching the broken blacktop of the parking lot Blade's motorcycle sits. He wears two handguns at his belt, and a katana sword. Blue eyes are narrowed slightly as the white ninja smoothly and slowly moves to stand to his full height as he awaits Blade to finish approaching him. His hand rests in a relaxed manner upon his katana sword hilt, but he makes no other threatening movements whatsoever. Blade may pick up the quiet, steady heartbeat from the man, however there is absolutely no scent unless you count the scent of the leather he wears, and a touch of gun oil from the cleaning of his weapons. No scent... Blade's senses the man as he drops down. Mostly, he hears his heartbeat, but he is slightly surprised that there is no scent at all. Which means that he wasn't human. His own hand moves towards his back where his katana rests..but he doesn't grasp the hilt. Instead he moves until he stands several feet away from the white clad man. For a long moment, he doesn't speak. He simply sizes the man up, taking into account his build and other characteristics. Finally, he says one sentence. "State your business." His voice is low and gruff. The Frenchman says in his heavily accented voice, "The world needs you." And a brief moment of pause before he laughs. "I thought it would be fun to start off dramatically!" His white gloved hand leaves the blade hilt and his hands spread wide to either side of him. "I am, Fantomex." His arms lower from the overdone motion, humor reflecting his blue eyes. Blade continues to stare at the white masked Frenchman. "The world shuns me." He replies. "And I would rather you get to the point. I have other things to do tonight. You're obviously not here to attempt to kill me. I assume you already know who I am, since you found me. Which is not easy for most." "Oui, I know of you." But then on to more important things, "Ah, the world shuns many things that are good and bad for them, she is a flighty thing, prone to mood swings and fits of vanity and selfishness. Yet, it is a world that holds many wonderful and pleasurable things, Blade. Things you have often shunned, non?" Fantomex shrugs lopsidedly, and equally lopsided smile beneath his mask. "There are things that are going bump in the night, not just the vampires you hunt Blade, but other beings that wish to wipe other non-perfectly boring humans off the face of the Earth, from the very existence. Personally," he touches his chest, "I enjoy being me! I also rather like living. I have also found myself becoming fond of a number of young teenagers, and would like to see them be alive for the next twenty years. As a result, I need a bit of...assistance....on may say, in crippling those that wish to destroy what I wish to keep around. I would greatly appreciate your assistance in this manner, and as a result, you would also gain allies in your own war that are professionals and your equal." The man's blue eyes sharpen suddenly, "Though I understand if you request proof. Though I hope you do not request references, too many people wish me dead for me to give you much more than one or two." More humor even with the dark look from Fantomex. Blade shrugs. "Proof would be helpful. But I warn you, Fantomex, I don't normally work well with others." He walks past the white clad man and swings a leg over his motorcycle to settle in. "Hunting what I hunt takes a certain caliber of person. Most people, though they claim they want to do good works, are afraid of doing what's necessary. I don't shy away from wet-work. And I'm not fond of taking prisoners. Will that be a problem?" Just as Blade moves to get on his bike, Fantomex twists easily to follow his motion, "Ah, like most of the X-Men?" And as Blade settles on his bike, he will suddenly hear a click of a gun behind him. "We were like that," the soft feminine, French accented voice says. "Shall we play ma sombre?" Her tone is slightly teasing, almost flirtatious. There is also not scent from her, and her heart rate if you strive to listen is slow and steady without fear or anything to draw attention to herself. Still...surely you would have heard it earlier? Fantomex raises a hand to wave, "Restrain yourself, my Orchid. I know you are eager to test yourself. Forgive her excitement," he says in a relaxed manner. "We only take prisoners if they have answers, and they do not remain that way. This small group is meant to take care of the dirty work, so that the others can deal with the difficult things, like public appearances." Blade smirks faintly when he hears the click of a gun. His body blurs faintly as he uses his vampiric speed to get out of the cross-hairs of Lady Fantomex. From several feet away, with both of his machine gun pistols trained on each white clad figure. He comments, "This is not the way to recruit me for your cause." He inclines his head to LF. "I was wondering when you would come out of the shadows. Your friend here does make an interesting case, however." Lowering his guns, he asks. "Will joining this group prevent me from doing my normal line of work?" "Oh?" The female is similar to Fantomex, but wears a white outfit with black geometric designs. "You are fibbing," she sounds excited as if she caught something amazing! Fantomex chuckles at her excitement, seeming to find it endearing. Yet to answer Blade's question, "Non. You may actually have allies if you so wish. I have an elite list in the line-up. I suspected you would be the most difficult recruit, so started with you." He really tackles it straight on. "And I'll end with the one I like to annoy the most." The female laughs softly, "He's going to try and stab you," she warns. "I'll likely enjoy the dance Orchid." But Fantomex then motions toward the woman, "This is Lady Fantomex." He then motions toward Blade, "This is Blade." Lady Fantomex tilts her head slightly, "He moves beautifully, if I did not already have an interest, he might have needed to run for it." There is that slight flirtatious tone again. "Ah, but he bites," Fantomex warns, "And do stop flirting with others in front of me, my other self. It gives me a complex when it's a male." Blade looks from to the other. Their heart rates were nearly identical. It was why he almost missed the Lady before. They both have no scent, but there is a familiarness between them. He growls faintly. "Clones." Then he holsters his weapons and walks back towards his bike. "An elite group of people. Hmm. Reminds me of the days when I used to run with Wisdom. Fine. I accept." Fantomex laughs, "Good observation. And don't worry, you are the one that will get to pick up Wisdom when we are finished, he is last on the list." Lady Fantomex then says lightly, "Then when we have everyone together, we will ask him if he is ready to herd a bunch of cats." Poor Wisdom, he has no idea this is coming. "Try not to ruin our surprise, will you Blade?" But he then opens a pouch, and pulls out state-of-the-art cell phone. He steps forward and holds it out to Blade. "To contact us, and to be able to obtain photos and transfer information as needed. It is specially customized by us with the required programming." Lady Fantomex also moves to step forward, and if Blade does not jerk away, she will move to kiss his cheek through her mask, "Welcome to X-Force, Blade," a hand moving to lightly touch Blade's arm during the brief kiss, her gun already put away. There is a certain gentleness about the female version that is lacking in Fantomex who has a much harder edge feel to him even when laughing or smiling. Blade accepts the phone and puts it into the confines of his trench coat. He looks between the two again. The gruff Fantomex he is more likely to trust just for that reason alone. It was LF that made him feel like she was hiding something. He frowns slightly at the kiss on his cheek but he makes no comment about it. He's just not one for hugging..or kissing..or other people being in his personal space. "X-Force, eh?" He stares at Fantomex again. "You remind me of Fury." He comments before nodding. "I won't say anything to Wisdom. Though he's going to love this if you approach him the same way you did me." "Fury?" Ironically, Fantomex doesn't know him out of all things. He laughs, "Wisdom will do it because he is listless and will feel useful again." The female nods, "Oui, X-Force. Enforcing the survivor of mutant-kind. Though that can also easily be branched to others that are also deserving of a chance that are not base-line humans." A smile reflects in her light blue eyes. "You are interesting Blade. I look forward to working with you." But she then nods toward your brother, "Please pardon me, I have a girl's night to manage." "A what?" The expression of utter confusion on Fantomex's face would be priceless if Blade knew the man better as he watches the Frenchwoman walk away. "A girl's night? With whom?" He looks thoughtful then, but then shakes his head, "What is more curious, is that I remind you of someone. Is he just as wonderful, intelligent, and charismatic?" What he means, is completely and utterly annoying, and knows it. Blade says flatly. "No. He's a thorn in my ass and pisses me off to no end." He adds. "But he's effective. And I respect him for it." He starts up his bike. "If you're done, I have places to be and things to kill. The night is young and my work is not yet done." He then adds in flawless French. "Until the next time we meet, Fantomex." In flawless French, Fantomex says, "It has been an honor, and I look forward to meeting this Fury." It has drawn his attention as he bows dramatically toward Blade before he spins about and heads back into the shadows. The shadows seem to cling to him, even though he wears white, an illusion perhaps?